


负荆

by LampTheLastScene (Corusco)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), King of Otoko - Kanjani8 (Song)
Genre: LIKE SRSLY CHEERRRY???, M/M, Painplay, Who the hell gives the name Cherry oh my gosh dude no, notreally
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corusco/pseuds/LampTheLastScene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你喜欢被弄疼吗？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	负荆

**Author's Note:**

> 用两人本人名字（划）便于阅读的版本（划）走Evernote：https://www.evernote.com/shard/s421/sh/d6f185f9-12d9-4c80-9bb0-d7fe24f38e1a/f3477a3c27ca5cbcc3570a8c11842809

“……你喜欢被弄疼吗？”

Cherry实际上想回答“不”，他甚至都骂出了第一个脏字正准备朝压在身上的Chimney吐口唾沫，可后者的手只是在他青紫一片的的胳膊上轻轻一捏，他便活生生地被自己口水呛住，咳个不停。

“我问你，你是不是就喜欢被弄疼？”

Cherry努力瞪着被打肿的右眼看他，一小块眼白甚至还带着血。Chimney不知道这是因为他暴力的小情人又一夜未眠过于疲惫还是被打到眼底出血，这一切不安定的因素使他更加恼怒。他干脆手伸进Cherry宽松的裤管，平日敲击电脑键盘多过于持刀的手指灵巧地顺着大腿肌肉向上摸索，一把握住伤者因为身体中大量因打完架后的肾上腺素而蠢蠢欲动的性器。

“操你妈的Chimney，你脑子是不是有病！”

Cherry尚存自由的左腿朝他脑袋踢去，对手没有抬头就抓住了意外纤细的脚踝，作势要扭脱臼的瞬间Cherry一声喘，涨红的脸迅速扭到一边。Chimney挑了挑眉毛意外地没有追问，捏着情人命根的手指收紧，修剪整齐的指甲带着狠劲地顺着经络划过。先前还一副信不信现在我揍到你终身残疾的不良这回没忍住呻吟，伸手在自己满是淤青的上臂再填上一排半月的指甲印。

Chimney的脸更加阴沉，起身将还没反应过来的人丢到一边的床上，在对方能坐起来反抗之前重新覆上他的身体。他起初并没有意识到自己压在Cherry受伤的右腿上——毕竟他刚才光是看着Cherry偷偷摸摸踮脚去勾客厅柜子上的医药箱时就已经有些失去理智，并没有仔细观察情人的伤处。想到自己在黑暗中一路跟着Cherry从客厅走到卧室门口那个小兔崽子都没有发现自己的存在，Chimney就更加气不打一处来：这都不是适不适合出去打架的问题……这小子一个人走夜路都让人担心他的安危。

他拇指食指钳住不断挣扎的人的下巴，强迫Cherry与自己对视。仅仅是膝盖在右腿上轻微碾压更换重心，Cherry的呼吸便急促起来，额头上的冷汗滴下来的同时瞳孔也快速放大，像是刚吸食了隔壁区最近流行的混合毒品似的。

Chimney皱眉：“你这条腿伤了？”

他知道自己问了也白问，干脆扯下了Cherry一回家就换上的短裤。他的右大腿根部毫无章法地缠绕着层层叠叠的纱布，像是怕血渗出来似的裹了好几层，最后打了个死结。他手覆上最为鼓胀的一处，轻轻一按，身下的人就像是失水的鱼差点蹦起来，很快血就浸透了表层的绷带。

“你什么时候还学会和操家伙的人打了？”

“他们……他们耍阴的……不然我怎么会输！”

Chimney低声骂了句难以辨识的脏话，三两下又扯开Cherry浸满冷汗的上衣。Cherry精瘦的上半身不仅有今晚打架留下的各种软组织损伤的印记，还有一些已经开始结痂的伤口至少有两三天的历史。Cherry被Chimney突如其来的低气压一下震住，半是慌张地伸手想遮住下腹那道刚长出新肉的刀伤。

“Cherry，把你的手放在床单上。”Chimney命令道。

Cherry咽了口口水；Chimney每次这样冷静地说话之后就是谁都阻止不了的暴风雨。他慢慢地将手放在身体两侧，别脸躲开Chimney审视的目光。

Chimney轻抚过粉色的伤痕，浅色的眼睛上下扫视着在自己这两天不在的期间又出去招风惹草的身体，最后落在写满心虚的Cherry脸上：“我上次说了什么？”

“……”Cherry不出声。

“上次我跟你说了什么？不准再随便出去打架，你是没听懂还是不长记性？”

这可能是Chimney头一次在床上说了那么多话，这使被压制的人更加不安，尽管双眼依旧不服输地瞪着他看。他原以为Chimney会被自己激将地捏住他的下巴，或是粗暴地在他的身上留下更多痕迹，甚至分开他的双腿直接进入——这是Cherry每次都会使用的花招，拼命挣扎忤逆Chimney的话来换取对肉体的惩罚。

可这次却不怎么有效。

Chimney将他的手用丢在矮柜上的绷带绑在床柱上，不等Cherry抗议就吻住了他的嘴。Cherry一如既往凶狠地咬住情人的嘴唇，毫不留情地尝着唇齿间弥漫开的铁锈味。可Chimney这次并没有强势地回报，依旧细心地以舌舔过口腔的每一个角落，含住舌头中央的长钉吸吮出声，来不及咽下的唾沫顺着两人嘴角滑落。

“你他妈……搞什么……搞什么鬼……你……”

两人唇瓣刚分开，Cherry还来不及骂出完整的脏话，就被胸口上湿热柔软的刺激弄得不敢张嘴，怕启齿就是像女人似的浪叫。Chimney一向钟爱他粉色的乳晕和小巧的乳尖，每次都在Cherry故意的言语刺激下把两个小肉粒啃得肿胀不已。可这次他像是下定决心全程温柔性爱似的，像是没长牙的新生儿在吸吮似的，一点儿钝痛都没有。

“喂，你、你当你吸奶啊……”

“是。”

Cherry被情人简短的应声弄得措手不及，上身扭着想逃开过于温柔的控制，即使是这样的挣扎也没有获得任何情趣的惩罚。Chimney看着对方脸上一闪而过的失望啧了一声，伸手不施力道地弹了弹面前两颗汁水饱满的圣诞果，接着继续往下一路吻到肚脐。他的手抚摸着伤痕累累的身体，小心地避开任何看上去可能变得更加糟糕的伤口，最后搭在Cherry青紫的腰窝上，努力不去思考究竟是怎样被打成怎样无法架势才能伤到这里。

他舔过下腹那条粉色新肉时，Cherry带着哭腔的喘息让他还以为自己弄疼了他。

“痒？疼？”Chimney问道，舌头勾过肚脐上闪闪发光的饰物，“想要？”

“痒……不对，你今天怎么那么婆婆妈妈？”

他故意分开双腿，Chimney这才意识到这小子出门打架都没穿内裤。身下的人感受到情人一时的愤怒是时像得逞的野兔，笑得露出两颗门牙，硬起来的小家伙随着他的笑声在Chimney面前抖下好几道透明的前液。

Chimney深吸一口气，伸长手臂够着挤压瓶装的润滑剂按了好几回。Cherry皱眉看着手掌中一路滴下的黏液，不情不愿地接受缓慢的充分准备。通常他总是在第二根手指的时候就叫嚷着用各种激将法要Chimney进来，可这次无论他怎么叫骂甚至央求，大个子依旧不为所动地安定为他扩张。

“喂，可以了。”

“喂，我说可以了……不要再放手指了……”

“你他妈到底是不是男人？硬不起来就滚……啊……！”

“喂、喂……你、你就那么想……想插一个松掉的洞吗？”

“我都说……说可以了……不要再弄了……进来……”

“不要舔，我不用……我……啊！！”

Cherry在Chimney含住他性器的时候没能忍住，尖叫着射在了情人的嘴里。Chimney没等他缓过神，将剩下的润滑剂抹在自己阴茎上对准了也许从未这样仔细准备的后穴。

“等等！套！”

Cherry死命地盯着他，试着并拢双腿。即使被各种玩法操干得第二天无法下床，每次戴套却是小个子的底线。

“现在是让你为犯的错承担后果，你没有说话的权力。”

Chimney语毕便缓慢侵入了他的身体，一寸一寸地开拓。潮湿的软柔热情地包裹他硬挺的性器，他却愣是能忍着不一口气挺身而入，每缓慢一分就是对身下人最好的惩罚。

果不其然，Cherry在他插进一半便红了眼睛，扭着腰收缩后穴：“你……你行不行……不行的话给我滚……”

Chimney抬起手刚要在他的臀瓣上留下掌印，想起什么似的眯起眼睛，滞留在半空的手轻轻落在Cherry刚释放过还软着的性器上，慢条斯理地揉搓：“我可不会再上你当了。”

身下人嗓子里挤出一声货真价实的悲鸣，眼角泛红，随着Chimney有节奏的抽插拼命摇着脑袋，每几句呻吟中都要带一句快一点的命令。Chimney知道他想要快速粗暴的性，可那不是做爱只是交媾。

他大概可以想象出Cherry以前那些男人的模样：在街头厮混的流氓谁都不会“屈尊”为床伴扩张怕是丢了自己的“男人气概”，不好好准备嫌脏又定是会戴套，导致Cherry的身体不得不为了理智的存留将疼痛与快感划上等号。

突如其来的顿悟使得Chimney不得不强压下成因复杂的怒气——Chimney的确以沉默寡言著称，平时也不会参与斗殴事件，可这并不代表他只是个脾气好的后勤人员。

“……求求你。”

他先前耐心的扩张和大量的润滑使得即使大幅度的抽插也不会带来负面的不适，尽管这让渴望粗糙摩擦的Cherry更加生不如死。Chimney在听到情人反常的央求时才不得不停下，见他脸上已满是眼泪，要是外人不知道撞见这幅情形还以为是Chimney在他身上施暴才使得他哭成这样。

Cherry吸着鼻子，红肿的大眼睛直直盯着他看：“再快一点。”

“现在是惩罚，一切按照我的节奏来。”Chimney小幅度撞击着在凸起的腺体。手抚弄着Cherry重新硬起来的阴茎，“不准在我的床上弄疼自己——”

“——可是——”

“可是什么？”

Chimney格外用力的一次撞击使Cherry湿漉漉的脸庞上又添加了两道泪痕。Cherry自知理亏，只能探出舌头，舌钉的金属短棍在带着黑色血点的干裂嘴唇上滑过，上头的骷髅在嘴角一闪而过。

“弄坏我吧。”他嘶哑着声音要求道，“既然我那么不听话。”

身上人哼了一声，手上套弄的动作没有停，不一会儿又被射了一手。

“你看你不被弄疼不还是挺享受的？”

Chimney没有像往常一样将手指塞进全程骂骂咧咧的嘴里，而是扯了纸巾将手上的精液擦干净，甚至准备抽出自己本已临界的性器。Cherry本来已经受伤又高潮了两次，惩罚的目的已经达到，Chimney并不介意用手替自己服务一次。

接着他最后的理智在看到Cherry血淋淋的手腕后忽然崩塌。

他并不关心Cherry究竟如何做到能让绑着自己手腕的绷带磨破自己的皮肤，只知道血染红的薄薄布料的画面使他耳边一声轰鸣。他粗鲁地揪住Cherry的头发强迫他在床上跪趴，不给他一丝喘息的机会就重新挺身而入，捏着布满淤青的腰的手毫不留情。

Cherry浑身颤抖，手指牢牢攥着湿透的床单接受着他渴求许久的暴力，呜咽的声音带着满足的呻吟。

“你那么喜欢弄疼自己。”

Chimney用力地掐着腰，得来一声尖叫。

“那么喜欢弄伤自己。”

Chimney手按住还在出血的腿，得来瘫软的上身。

“……那么喜欢让别人担心。”

Chimney顺着他背阔肌的线条一路啃咬，留下一串Cherry乞求的深红色吻痕。只能依靠Chimney的手稳在床上的人只能断断续续地呻吟，说不出任何有意义的语句。

“这么快又硬了吗……安，你真是没救了。

Cherry在听见情人罕见地唤自己真名时再一次射了出来，这次连下腹也开始疼痛，铃口只能吐出可怜的几股半透明液体。

Chimney没有停下动作，在Cherry真心实意的哭喊中继续摆动腰肢。这既然是他想要的东西，他想着，在臀瓣上留下定会留痕的指印。

“要是这样弄疼你，你还会这样在外面找大个子打吗？”

他低声问着，最后用力掐住Cherry软成一团的性器。Cherry张开嘴只能发出嘶哑的喉音，在Chimney释放在自己身体里的那一刻失去了意识。

“……如果是这样，那我满足你。”

 

*

Chimney到组织会议室时还散发着人类勿近的气息，脸色高深莫测。

Gnocchi挑起眉毛示意他坐到身边：“如何？”

“没伤着内脏，在家睡着。”

“我没问Cherry的事。”

Chimney用力地吸了两口快烧到手指的烟，把烟头在倒满水的烟灰缸中按熄。

“我只是教了教他们随身带刀还能怎么使用罢了。”

Gnocchi冷哼一声，丢给他两张纸巾：“把左脸的血擦了，还以为你又长了痣。”

**Author's Note:**

> http://howthestoryends.lofter.com  
> http://weibo.com/yuunash


End file.
